The Final Meeting
by Blina
Summary: What would happen if Rose and Jack had met before They boarded the Titanic? Would it all change.. Would Rose leave for Jack before it was too late?
1. Trapped

Disclaimer: I **really don't** own Titanic.

Not a one shot this is just an Introduction to the plotline. Reviews would be nice!

Rose's mother always though of Rose as a disappointment. She constantly regretted marrying such a strong-willed man; a man who stood up for himself, because it was exactly what Rose had inherited from him. The only thing good about Rose was how attractive she was. Which was obviously from the mother's side. Yes, rose would've been better off a quiet girl with outstanding manners, and an ability to keep her mouth shut.

"Darling, I'm afraid there is no lunch today, you're getting slightly large, yes indeed. Your aunt and I will stay away for the duration of afternoon tea too, just to make sure your wedding dress shall fit of course"

Rose was livid. She thought she was perfectly fine. Just because her mother was slim and gaunt, with cheekbones as pointy and solid didn't mean Rose was fat. Rose would much rather look like a bakers woman than her mother, but of course, now Rose was with Cal, Rose and her mother were the "Gentlefolk", and certainly not someone who would shove her head in an oven every morning. Rose grumbled as she had no choice in the matter and was subjected to her room where she suffered the torment of her stomach constantly rumbling. Rose often wished she were someone else, even if she had to be without food all the time, it would be worth it. She brushed her silky rouge locks, each curl tumbling down in sheer delight from being tightly wrapped into a neat bun. She liked her hair long and down. It was wild, as fierce as a lioness but as soft and silky as a freshly picked water lily flowing across a winding lake. She was interrupted in her thoughts as she heard the door knocking, and she knew by the way the knocker was tapped three times in such a rhythmic pattern it was Cal. Rose quickly squeezed her cheeks, tied her claustrophobic hair back up and attempted a warm smile before he came in.

"I locked the door, so she wouldn't come looking for a meal"

"That's right, making her fit and ready for the wedding. In front of so many people, she's got to look perfect."  
"That's my reason cal,"

"I completely understand, well let me in. I have to see her."

Rose heard the jangle of keys and the doorknob slowly twisting open. Rose's smile turned brighter as she met her fiancé.

"Hello Darling, good news."

"What's that?" Rose quickly replied, looking interested, or secretly worried it was bad news. She had overheard a conversation that the wedding was going to be in America, in front of hundreds of Cal's superior contacts. Yet, the marriage was even a bigger secret and rose had only found out that the marriage was even happening three weeks ago. Her mother had known for months.

"We're going over to America for the marriage in two weeks" Cal smiled, her mother standing over, her hand gesturing over her lips to give an even bigger smile. Rose did so, but cal noticed her looking the other way

"For gods sake look at me. I'm paying for this" Rose turn to face Cal in disgust. What a horrible temper. She didn't want to bear a child who would kick her whenever she wasn't paying attention to her womb. In fact, she would rather die than bear a child that came from Cal. "Rose is displeased... what to do?" Oh God. He had noticed her smile crease up. Rose raised her head. "I'm not displeased. Just, shall we say, curious? Why are we going and How?"

"You never miss a thing do you?"

"Not at all" Rose lied. She had never proposed a single question about the marriage since she was asked, but she was desperate to find out the details about going to America.

"We're sailing the great Titanic my dear. It's all there. We'll be sailing first class on the great Unsinkable Ship, you've read about it surely, we'll be the first to be in luxury" Cal murmured as he dashed out of the room, spotting his clock hanging from his suit pocket reading half past four. Not even a goodbye. Rose thought, feeling incredibly let down as usual.

Two weeks passed rather slowly, as Rose dreaded the days as they each passed one by one. She dreamt of being rescued from this already failed relationship but as the days drew nearer to her fate nothing happened. Her mother became more occupied and flustered, so Rose was left alone, staring at what used to be a bright happy girl. She was only eighteen, and she thought too young to know what true love was. Her mother told her never to marry poor or for love but she never took it in. Rose had clearer views on what to look out for. To herself, Rose was a single carefree girl. And it was her Mother who was re-marrying again. She was often alone in the grand house as Cal and her mother went out planning everything. She wished she could run away… get away from the life she had never wanted.


	2. Surprises

It was the night sky that made Rose most lonely. She would peer out of her window and gaze up at the often-clear surroundings, her eyes filled with tears. Maybe it was the fact she was being shipped off to America to get married to man she despised. Or possibly the fact that there was no way out and her life was being planned by her mother in which she had to sit with pompous and arrogant women talking about their rich husbands and the weather.

"Psssst!"

Rose nearly fell out of the window in horror. It was a silent street, where the grand houses on a private road lay. She didn't expect anyone to be around this late, and especially not climbing up her house!

"Psssst!"

Rose heard the sound of someone getting her attention and peered over cautiously. She was not the type to lock her window and hide. She was a curious girl and a sense of happiness rushed to her as a young, blonde haired man smiled up at her.

"Hi."

The voice broke the silence. It was the common accent that brought music to her ears. After being stuck with the rich men and woman all year, she was glad to hear a more normal tone. Rose paused for a moment, confused, but before letting him up she rushed to her room, brushing her sleek red hair and giving a short smile in the mirror. Perfect. She looked good.

"Who are you?" she boldly said, although her voice was slightly trembling.

"I was walking along and saw you out of your window. Mind if I keep you company?" he grinned once more, giving her a quick wink. Rose was filled with disgust.

"Of course not! Who do you think I am? A common prostitute!" Maybe Rose had mistaken this poor man for a lifesaver, a way to get out. The young man simply laughed.

"Well in France, you know if a girl is hanging out of her window; it's a sign she's looking for some."

Rose slammed her window so hard the hinge completely broke off sending the window straight up. In despair she attempted to bring the window back down, but it flew straight out of her reach and was left hanging out of the window once more. She looked flustered, her hair had fallen out of its usual tied up state and her heart was beating rapidly. She was more out of the window, and got a closer look at the boy.

She was no more than his age, a handsome blonde with cheeky features, which made Rose's heart beat even faster.

"That's a yes?"

"Completely not!" but even Rose had even forgotten to frown as she caught his gaze.

"The real reason is, I was drawing you from the distance over there, and I want to show you."

Rose was silent. Drawing her? She was amazed. Cal had always hated Rose's passion of art, and it drew her insane to listen to Cal go on about the "waste of money" and "a waste of time" he always mentioned whenever Rose shared her interests with him. She secretly went livid whenever he argued with her about the cost of a Monet, or Picasso, as to her; these were priceless. She had found a stranger, who shared more in common with her than her fiancé. It hit Rose harder than ever but was interrupted by the young boy hanging onto the window ledge.

"I might fall any minute," he panted, his palm growing sweatier as he grasped on, hoping she would let him into her bedroom. In his other hand was a large indigo green notebook, which he transferred into his mouth so he could haul himself up.

Once he was in her room he did not say anything. He was too busy gawping at the interior of her room. The large oak boarders and the patterned mirror, engravings beautifully carved around the frame, small paintings he observed first hand and smiled.

"More class than I had expected"

"Once again, I am not a prostitute", Rose sighed "Well, come along, show me your drawings"

The young boy hesitated but slowly lay his soft hands onto the jade book, and turned to the page where Rose was, leaning seductively out of the window, her gentle face peering up into the stars. He had captured the beauty of the night, and had illuminated Rose's face. She felt embarrassed as he drew tears on her face, but they made her look captivating. Rose was shocked. It was the best drawing of her, the only. She gazed smiling at the sketchbook and tried to keep back the tears sparkling into her eyes.

"You must go." She softly spoke. It was unreal. A man she had never met before, clean off the streets was in her bedroom. She was getting married! It was absurd.

"What?" He muttered. "What's your name?" he stared into the depths of her eyes, knowingly.

"Rose."

She looked back down onto the sketchbook and tried to flick back the pages. His hands stopped her.

"You're not allowed to see the rest unless I can see you again"

"I barely know you."

"I'm Jack Dawson. A free spirit" he grinned again.

It kicked Rose in the stomach hard. She could barely breathe. She forced a smile but it went crooked.

"And what do you mean Free Spirit, Mr Dawson?" she half-hoped he didn't mean what she thought he did,

"A Free Spirit. I go to place from place with only a couple of dollars and the air in my lungs. I get by and see the world, I'm not owned. I hate ownership you see. My perfect life is with my right now. I've got my body, my hands and my notebook to draw. I've been on the road for a while, and when I look out at a starry night and see you it gives me pleasure to know you'll always be in here."

He gently patted his jade book.

Rose stiffened. After all the fuss with her mother about money being everything, and class is what you depend on, she felt ill. How could a man do so much while she was trapped trying to cling onto what spirit she had left. Her life was all about Cal, her fiancé who dominated everything she did. Cal wanted her perfect in his perspective. A well-mannered lady who did anything for him and Rose hated it. She hated it with a passion. She had thoughts about ending her life, getting rid of the life she hated and hopefully creating a new one; but when Jack Dawson appeared to her she knew what she had to do.

"Please. Take me with you."

"Jack, please"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Cal Hockley burst open…

* * *

Chapter three almost ready. Please review!


	3. Running

I didnt actually update in a month - SOoo much to do! Anyway here it is.

**--**

"I heard noises Rose"

Rose looked flustered, her face blazing.

"W-what noises?" She tried to keep still but was shaking almost violently. She had no idea where Jack went so fast, but Cal was determined.

"Don't lie to me." He snarled, looking underneath the bed, and in her wardrobe. He shoved the beautifully made dresses to one side and tore some off the hangers. It was late at night, and Rose was certain Cal should've been home hours ago. He was about to give up searching until he spotted a jade green book on the floor.

"What's this?" he tore open the book, ripping past the pages in horror. The pages were filled with naked women, either with their breasts out or nothing at all. He scanned them all, his temper growing until he got to the last page, where immediately knew it was her, gazing dreamily from her window. Cal just threw the book on the floor, opening onto a picture of breasts.

"Explain yourself!" he broke into rage and started throwing books at her. He got to a set of golden china dolls and threw one on the floor with a threatening smash. Rose remained deadly quiet still heavily breathing. She had no idea what to tell him.

"Don't be a whore to me Rose" he spat in her face. Rose's lip quivered as he got close to her face. He was sweating at the brow.

"Tell me the truth, and we can pretend this never happened" he whispered, getting his finger and twisting her long hair around it.

"There was a boy, selling paintings. He drew me out of the w-window. I gave him the money for food because it was late. And h-he gave me the whole book. He just left."

Cal got up. Rose thought she was off the hook. He simply sighed.

"Rose, you're too giving to those disgusting beggars." Cal muttered, and with that walked out of the house. She waited until he was driven way out of sight before peering out of the window.

"Jack?" she whispered before hearing the footsteps of her mother coming up. She sighed. Her mother would be angry and she knew that any chance of ruining this marriage was a punishment for Rose. She sat on her bed, wondering what could possibly happen now at nearly midnight. She stood at the edge of the doorway, her feet tapping angrily. "Rose honey, Cal not impressed is he?"

Rose turned around and gave a look of disgust at her mother. "Why don't you marry him? He's not my type at all" before rose could finish speaking she felt a hard cold hand meet her jaw. The rings that Mrs Dewitt wore were particularly harsh on Rose's soft face and Rose felt like her face was on fire. She wanted to hit her back, but knew it was not wise to do so at such as time. Rose shook with rage and tried to hold back the anger, her head throbbing where the rings had hit her.

"Now get to bed" she simply sighed, shutting the window tightly and locking it. Rose's face went redder. She can't escape. She can't find Jack!

"No Intruders tonight." She sickly-sweetly smiled, walking out of the room slamming the door shut and locking it too. There was a rustle of keys jangling and Rose's mother left. Rose desperately headed for the window and tried opening the stiff lock.

"I hate her!" "I hate her!" Rose mouthed. Tears were creeping from the corners of her eyes down her face and she sat on her bed, confused. Suddenly, out of the distance, came a voice Rose had longed to hear.

"Almost forgot about me there?" said the voice; in it's slick tone. Rose bent down and looked under her bed. Nobody.

"Look up" he smiled, as she saw he had attached himself to the top of the bed.

"Not too comfortable, but better than some of my recent places." As Jack dropped down Rose looked relieved.

"You idiot!" she cried. "You absolute idiot" she smiled again and started playfully hitting him.

"Guess you're going to have to spend the night with me" Rose spoke, pausing for a moment. Jack looked up and stared in her eyes, but something else caught his attention.

"Look what he did to my book, my pages! Ruined!" he said angrily. Ill-temperedly he snapped the pencil that was next to it.

"I'll buy you another" Rose said sympathetically. Jack got up from the floor and held her hands, slowly kissing them. Rose pulled away.

"I want to hear about your life Jack. The places you've been, people you've met. I want to know it all. And maybe.."

She whispered softly into his ear

"I was being serious about going with you."

That morning Jack lay very quietly under Rose's bed until her mother unlocked it. With the help of Rose he managed to get out, but to Rose's shock, the maid caught a glimpse of the young boy but said nothing. She was worried all day that she might've said something but it seemed the maid knew better. She was dreaming of the day she was going to escape and had spent the afternoon packing a small case, filled with the only things she really needed.

"Rose we need to talk to you." Mrs Dewitt paused; a small grin approached her face. She knew that smile. It was the smile that told Rose that things were going her way. And when things were going her way, it often meant trouble.

"We're going to Southampton tonight. We're going to stay with relatives until the Titanic comes."

Rose shook her head in disbelief. This was it. It was either now or never. Jack would come for her soon.

"Now let Mary get your things together. We're leaving in an hour."

Rose had made up her mind.

"Yes, mother. I understand"

_She'll be leaving in an hour.._


End file.
